


Not Fit For A Mortal (But Who's Complaining?)

by Anonymous



Series: Asgardian Elixir [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's not that Tony wanted to get drunk on Asgardian alcohol, and it's not that Bucky and Steve wanted to take advantage of a suddenly docile Tony Stark.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Asgardian Elixir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923433
Comments: 35
Kudos: 397
Collections: Anonymous





	Not Fit For A Mortal (But Who's Complaining?)

Bucky leaned against the bar counter, posture deliberately relaxed while careful eyes scanned the party for any sight of James Wesley; right hand man of Wilson Fisk alias Kingpin. It’d been a month since he joined the Avengers, and okay,  _ maybe  _ he’d expected more from being an official Avenger – which was entirely Steve’s fault, considering he’d only been told stories of when they’d battled aliens – from  _ space! –  _ and robots and  _ gods.  _

Which brought him to the present, at a ridiculously extravagant party looking for a man in a fancy suit. Even more insulting, was that the man posed no threat – literally, none – and yet, the two supersoldiers were assigned to accompany Stark to the event. 

“This is ridiculous,” Bucky grumbled under his breath, bringing his own drink up to his lips. Thor had given the supersoldiers a flask of Asgardian alcohol, which, while didn’t get Bucky drunk all the way, certainly gave him a slight buzz. 

Beside him, Steve offered a lopsided, almost apologetic smile, sipping on his own glass of Asgardian alcohol. 

“What’s ridiculous?” Stark, out of no-fuckin-where, slid into the conversation, settling on Bucky’s other side. He eyed the pink tinted drink in Bucky’s hand. “What’s that?” 

Steve had returned to his drink, suddenly very interested in it, which left Bucky to answer Stark’s question. 

“Did you find Wesley?” Bucky asked instead, completely dodging the question. 

“Nope,” Stark responded, popping the p and still eyeing the drink as if the more he looked at it the closer he’d get to an answer. “You’d think he’d have the decency to show up when he said he would.”

“He’s the henchman for a mob boss, you think he cares about manners?” 

“Still,” Stark insisted, scanning the crowd briefly before turning his full attention to Bucky. Giving it another go, he asked.“Whatcha drinkin’?” 

On his other side, Steve gave him a soft nudge with his elbow.  _ Just tell him.  _

That was probably ideal, otherwise Stark would continue hovering around them instead of actually socializing with the crowd like the mission required him to. 

“Alcohol,” Bucky said flatly. Which was apparently the wrong thing to say, because, quick as lightning, Stark snatched the glass out of his hand and sniffed at it. 

“Smells like–” He didn’t finish because Bucky made a reach for it at the same time. Stark leaned away at the same speed, held up a pointer finger and wagged it side to side. “Ah-ah.” 

Still leaning away, Stark brought it up to his lips. 

“Don’t–” Bucky started, and Stark’s eyes glinted as if accepting the challenge, and in one-fell-swoop, downed the rest of the drink. 

It took just under ten minutes for Stark to start swaying, and Steve was close enough to catch the smaller man just before he could faceplant the marble flooring. Steve met Bucky’s eyes through the crowd, and like a silent agreement, Steve held onto a barely conscious Stark as he guided their way to the elevators, and Bucky made his way over as well, pushing his way past intoxicated bodies that showed no sign of Wesley. So much for a mission. 

They reached Stark’s floor soon enough, the drunk man tripping over his own feet – and definitely  _ would  _ have fallen if it wasn’t for Steve’s hold on him – as they made their way through the long corridor. 

“Suh– s’meone drugged me,” Stark slurred, eyes shut and head lolling to the side as they stepped out of the elevator. 

“You drugged yourself,” Bucky muttered under his breath, which he wasn’t sure if Stark heard or not, but it got him an incoherent whine anyway. 

“What was his room number?” Steve asked. 

“213,” Bucky answered, sneaking a hand into Stark’s coat to look for the key card. Stark brought a loose hand up, presumably to swat Bucky’s hand away, but the effort went futile when the hand just dropped from the exertion. 

Bucky found the keycard right as they came to a slow stop outside the room. He swiped it, and stepped aside for Steve as he guided Stark towards the bed. 

Steve had barely let go before the man fell back on the bed like dead weight, glazed eyes fluttering towards the ceiling.

The blond let out a sigh, and turned to Bucky with an odd look in his eyes. “Best of three for who has to tuck him in?”

Bucky narrowed his eyes – it’s not that they were…  _ unfriendly  _ with Stark, but they weren’t all that friendly with the man either. And tucking someone into bed seemed too  _ intimate _ . Especially when it was someone like Stark. 

Either way, he raised a fist in agreement. Steve had always been predictable, so Bucky’s chances were often good. 

Paper. Scissors. 

Rock. Paper. 

Steve grinned. 

“What the hell,” Bucky stated. 

He took off Stark's shoes first, and after a moment of consideration, left his socks on, just in case the man got cold during the night, and was just about to unbutton Stark’s coat when Steve spoke up. “Are you undressing him?”

“Would you wanna sleep in three layers of formal clothes?” Bucky shot back. He lifted Stark’s upper body off the bed, letting the man lean against the chest as Bucky removed his coat and unbuttoned his shirt. When he was done, Bucky nudged Stark back, and the man’s body all but fell back on the bed with a soft  _ thump.  _ Bucky wasn’t sure if the man was even conscious or not, but his eyes were open and unfocused, so maybe he was a tad bit conscious. 

Whatever. 

Stark’s not going to remember this, and it’s not like Steve or Bucky will ever bring this up. 

He worked on the belt next, a swift, single movement that pulled it out of the loops, and had barely pulled down the zip for Stark’s pants when– 

When he noticed the –  _ how could he have missed it? –  _ thick bulge forming under dark briefs. And from the sharp intake of breath from behind him, Steve noticed too. 

Before his brain could even form a coherent thought, Bucky’s hand moved on its own accord, fingertips ghosting over the protruding shape. His eyes flicked up to Stark’s, whose limp body gave no response except for his eyes fluttering shut. 

Stark’s cock had become a solid shape now, tenting his briefs as if reaching for more of Bucky’s touch. 

“Buck–” Steve started, but didn’t say anything more. 

“Mm?” Bucky’s thumb swiped over the curve of Stark’s thickness, eyes fixated on the unresponsive face gazing up at the ceiling. Bucky could feel the heat rushing to his own groin, cock hardening with every passing second. His hands moved independent to his brain, flesh and metal fingers slipping into the waistband of Stark’s briefs and tugging it down. Stark’s cock sprung out, like a bird set free, thick and curved against his belly, already leaking at the tip. 

Still watching Stark’s face, Bucky’s flesh fingers curled around Stark, perfectly sized inside his fist and stroked up, thumb smearing the precome over Stark’s swollen head. 

A movement to his side caught his attention, and Bucky looked up to see Steve climbing on the bed and planting himself beside the half naked man. Steve’s eyes were blown, gazing hungrily at Stark and drinking in the stocky, tanned body below them. 

Stark body was sprawled between them as the soldiers loomed over on either side, and Bucky may have very well pointed out the sudden shift in the room. Bucky’s fist picked up pace now, determined, and watched as Stark’s hips involuntarily twitched up with the movements. Stark’s lips were moving, but no sound came out, the man still drifting in and out of consciousness. 

With Bucky working on Stark’s cock, twisting and pulling in a way that he knew most men liked, Steve moved closer to Stark’s face, crouching so he could be closer. 

“Tony,” Steve said, whispered, and Bucky watched as Stark’s eyes slowly blinked up at Steve as if having trouble focusing on the blond’s face. Bucky circled with his thumb over Stark’s leaking slit, and some sensation of it must have reached Stark, because the man’s breathing picked up, lips parting and eyes fluttering shut. A low whine escaped Stark’s lips. 

Bucky used Stark’s precome to lube down his length, and Bucky’s fist started pumping him in a vigorous speed as Stark began to make incoherent sounds, hips jerking messily into Bucky’s grip. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Steve’s hand sneaking into his own pants, wasting no time to sync his movements with Bucky’s hand. 

“Stevie,” Bucky breathed out, and Steve’s eyes flicked up Bucky. He motioned to his fingers curled around Stark. “You wanna–?” 

“No,” Steve croaked out, shaking his head. “Wanna see you, Buck. Wanna– I’ll watch.” 

Bucky’s lips twitched in a smile, and pulled his hand away to drag Stark’s pants down all the way, followed by the briefs, until Stark lay docile and naked, except for the striped socks on his feet. 

Bucky shifted, easing into the space between Stark’s legs by spreading the man’s thighs further apart, and positioning himself close enough that the thick, musky smell of Stark’s groin filtered through his nose. 

“Watch him,” Bucky told Steve, but he also knew his friend well enough that Steve wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off of what Bucky was doing. Bucky leaned down, nuzzling against Stark’s length and the curls of dark hair, breathing in the man’s addictive scent. 

“He’s asleep, I think,” Steve said a moment later, just as Bucky licked a wet stripe up Stark’s cock, tasting the salty sweetness of the man’s precome. 

“He’ll wake up,” Bucky answered. His metal hand kept Stark’s thigh open and pinned, and flesh hand once again curled around Stark, he brought his lips down on Stark’s flushed head. His tongue flicked over the sensitive skin, tasting and familiarizing himself as he teased Stark’s slit, before taking Stark deeper into his mouth. Bucky’s lips were stretched thin around Stark as he went lower, until Stark’s head was nudging the back of Bucky’s throat. His hands held Stark’s thighs spread open as he worked his tongue against the hardened muscle as much as he could. Bucky was so immersed in it that he barely noticed Steve moving until he felt fingers threading his hair. Steve was looking down at him, face flushed and a hand working in his pants, watching Bucky bobbing his head up and down Stark’s length. 

A soft moan reached his ears. Bucky looked up, and judging by the way Steve was looking at Stark, wide eyed, Bucky figured the man must be conscious. He felt Stark’s muscles tense underneath him, hips jerking and cock twitching in Bucky’s mouth as Stark moaned again – all the telltale signs. Bucky paid no mind, instead, kept Stark’s thighs pinned as his mouth moved up and down the length of Stark’s cock, repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. Stark released into his throat barely a moment later, the taste of the thick liquid overwhelming all of Bucky’s senses as he swallowed every drop, bringing his flesh hand to stroke and milk him dry. He let go of Stark with a soft  _ pop,  _ looking up to meet Steve’s eyes that were wide open with a mixture of lust and surprise. 

“Ba’nes?” Stark, voice soft and muddled, called out. He peered up at Bucky through lidded eyes, eyes glassy in a drunken haze. 

“Tony,” Bucky said, because calling him  _ Stark  _ when he just blew the man just felt…  _ wrong.  _ “What is it?” 

“Wha’ are you–” Tony started, and then noticed Steve hovering to the side. Blinked. “Steve? Wha’s ‘appenin?” 

“Shh,” Steve comforted, shifting so he could cradle Tony’s cheek, brushing a thumb over pink, parted lips. “It’s okay, Tony. You’re okay.”

“Wha–” and Tony must have sensed the lack of layers, because his right hand twitched, and slowly, as if moving an arm made of lead, shifted it so that his hand brushed over his naked crotch, against his cock that was still slick with Bucky’s spit and traces of come. “No–  _ No.”  _

Tony tried to sit up, tried to move away, but his limbs failed him, muscles loose enough that it could barely support Tony’s weight. A leg kicked uselessly at the air, probably intended for Bucky, but missing the mark by a mile. 

Bucky brought a hand down to brace the leg, mirroring the movement for the other leg and, gripping the underside of Tony’s thighs, lifted them parallel to the smaller man’s chest. Bucky hovered over him and Tony, pinned and quite literally bent in half underneath him, stared up at Bucky with a bold look that refused to waver.

“Don’t fight us, Tony,” Bucky whispered, and leaned down to press a kiss against the man’s jaw. Tony turned his head away, which just gave Bucky more access to mark kisses down his neck. “We’ll make you feel good.” He grazed his teeth against the collarbone that jutted out of Tony’s skin, planted a soft kiss, and moved downwards. His arms were still holding Tony’s thighs in place. 

“Real good,” Bucky clarified, and as if to make his point, sucked on Tony’s right nipple – alternating between swirling his tongue and pulling the bud with his teeth. Tony’s back arched into the movement, whining as he chased the warmth of Bucky’s mouth. Steve’s hand snaked its way to fiddle with Tony’s free bud, holding it between his thumb and index finger as he rolled and  _ pulled  _ it, which led to another moan from Tony. When Bucky let go, Tony’s nipple was swollen in a dark shade of red. 

Steve, apparently not satisfied with just watching and touching, leaned over and latched his lips onto Tony’s nipple, his other hand playing with the one that was already hypersensitive from Bucky’s mouth working on it. 

Bucky continued to mark down Tony’s body with his mouth, until he reached the semi-hardened cock and planted a soft kiss on its head. Steve, who had already gotten out of his pants sometime during Bucky’s worship of Tony’s body, planted his knees on either side of Tony’s torso – close enough to Tony’s face that Steve’s cock could rub teasingly against Tony’s lips, while also giving Bucky a perfect view of Steve’s bare ass. 

“Steve. Pillow,” Bucky said, and Steve reached over Stark’s head for a pillow and backhanded it to Bucky. Bucky took it, and through the space between Steve’s legs, Bucky could see Stark eyeing the cock on display.

He let go of Tony’s legs, which dropped down loosely from Tony’s current lack of muscle control, and slid his metal hand under Tony’s ass to lift it high enough to tuck the pillow underneath. With Stark’s groin angled upwards, it presented Bucky with the perfect angles to do as he pleased. He turned his attention back to Tony’s cock, pressing sloppy, wet kisses down the thick length before using his tongue to lick a thick swirl over the soft surface of Tony’s sac. Tony’s cock, already hardened by now, twitched in desperation, and Bucky continued downward, licking down the perineum until his tongue met the tight, puckered muscle of Tony’s hole. Above him, Tony gasped –  _ muffled,  _ Bucky realized,  _ was Tony sucking Steve off?  _ Bucky glanced up, immediately spotting Steve’s hips moving back and forth into what can only be Tony’s mouth while Steve whispered sweet consolations to Tony. 

With a newfound determination to pleasure Tony as much as Tony was pleasuring Bucky’s best friend, Bucky pointed his tongue and breached Tony’s ring of muscle. Tony’s thighs quivered at the sensation, and Bucky only tightened his grip and held Tony’s thighs spread wide apart as his tongue delved deeper into Tony, tasting him and opening him up at the same time. 

He could hear Tony making obscenely incoherent sounds, and Bucky could only wonder what the vibrations were doing to Steve’s cock. With his lips wrapped around the tight space between Tony’s cheeks, and tongue exploring Tony’s hole, Bucky created a suction with his mouth, tasting every inch of Tony as the man writhed beneath him; rocking into Bucky’s mouth. 

Bucky reached into his pocket with his metal hand, desperately digging around for the packet of lube as he continued to taste Tony. He brought his flesh hand down to where his mouth was still attached to Tony’s rim, index finger prodding the sensitive rim before entering, leaving Tony’s hole completely at the mercy of Bucky’s fingers. Bucky pulled his mouth away, but not before sucking a deep red mark on his cheek, right next to where Bucky was finger fucking Tony. Once it was loose enough for a single finger, Bucky ripped open the packet of lube and poured it over three fingers. He smeared it on Tony’s loosened muscle before inserting two fingers all the way in, scissoring and opening him up for the third finger. 

With three fingers moving in and out of Tony, curled just so, Bucky could hear the muffled whimpers of unrestrained pleasure as Steve fucked into Tony’s mouth. 

“Talk t’ me, Stevie,” Bucky said, his own fingers picking up pace watching the way Steve’s ass clenched as he moved. 

“ _ God,  _ Buck,” Steve breathed out, increasing his pace. Tony’s body moved with it until Bucky didn’t even have to thrust his fingers anymore with the way Tony was rocking into it. “The mouth on him– feels so  _ good.” _

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, grinning. He pulled his fingers out of Tony, and faster than he’d ever been, stripped out of his pants and boxers until he was positioned between Tony’s legs, opened to Bucky like a  _ goddamn  _ invite. He positioned his head over Tony’s hole, and without disrupting Steve’s pace – who was already off rhythm and closer to his release, by the looks of it – hoisted Tony’s hips up for easier entry. 

He watched Steve’s thighs tremble, tense up, and then after a moment, he jerked into Tony’s mouth, shoulders slowly loosening as he came down from his release. Tony’s hands were pinned over his head, helpless as his Adam’s apple bobbed to swallow Steve’s come. 

Without a moment to waste, Bucky lifted Tony’s legs and wrapped them around his waist, and moved so that his head nudged at Tony’s entrance. 

Steve lifted himself off of Tony, giving the shorter man full view of where Bucky was kneeling, hands gripping the sides of Tony’s thighs. 

“G’nna make you feel so good, darlin’,” Bucky whispered. Tony’s eyes were wide, chest heaving as he tried to, rather weakly, wiggle away from Bucky’s hold. “I promise.” 

Tony’s ring stretched tightly around Bucky as he pushed his head in and he couldn’t help the guttural moan that escaped him. “Still so tight for me,” he hissed, pushing in further , painfully slow as he tried to get accustomed to Tony’s walls closing in on him. 

“Barnes,  _ please _ ,” Tony begged, slurred; voice a weak whisper. 

Tony was all but clenched around him when Bucky bottomed out, warm and tight and perfectly molded for his cock. 

He dwelled in the feeling for a moment – so long, it’s been  _ so long  _ since a good fuck, and he doesn’t know if he could ever find someone as perfect as Tony after this. He pulled out, all the way until only his head remained in Tony, and thrust back in with full force. Tony’s body jerked with the movement, mouth falling open, and Bucky continued to thrust into Tony. The thin ring of muscle dragged along Bucky’s cock with each thrust, each more forceful than the last, until the smacking sounds of skin echoed around the room. Tony’s cock jerked each time Bucky pushed in, which made Steve reach over and start jerking Tony off – hands moving rather desperately as he fixated on Tony’s cock, lips pinched in concentration. 

It took a few more thrusts until Bucky felt his release building, balls clenching as his skin continued to slap against Tony’s ass, a breathy gasp escaping Tony every time Bucky hit his sensitive nodule. When his release hit, he spilled inside Tony, completely filling the smaller man as Bucky ended with lazy, sloppy thrusts. Come dribbled down Tony’s cheeks, staining the pillow, but he kept moving inside Tony until the man let out a loud moan, and spurted thick ropes of come across his chest. Bucky glanced over at his friend to see Steve looking incredibly pleased with himself. 

Tony’s body went limp, already having come twice under half an hour while intoxicated with Asgardian alcohol, but Bucky– 

Bucky wasn’t done yet. 

Certainly not with how Steve’s eyes had been glued on Bucky’s cock while he entered Tony, hissing at tight fit, and Steve had all but gawked. 

Still keeping his cock buried in Tony, Bucky crouched over the semi-conscious man – lips swollen and eyes tired as they began to flutter shut from the exhaustion of being used like a damn rag doll. Sliding a hand underneath Tony’s back and lifting him up, Bucky slowly flipped him over until Tony sat impaled on his cock. He placed his hands on either side of Tony’s hips to steady him, and Tony’s head hung low, peering at Bucky between slow blinks. Tony was still in his maroon shirt, unbuttoned from when Bucky first tried to undress him for bed, and he watched as Steve peeled the shirt away from Tony, one sleeve at a time. 

“W– was it your… drink?” Tony finally asked, making extra effort to pronounce each word carefully. Even with Bucky holding him, Tony seemed to sway ever so slightly, the movement doing things to Bucky’s cock. 

“Yeah,” Bucky answered, tightening his grip. “Asgardian alcohol. Not fit for a mortal, as Thor would say.” 

Tony had looked down when the grip on his hips tightened, the frown on his face becoming increasingly visible. “You– you’re… inside me,” Tony murmured, and when he tried lifting himself off of Bucky’s cock, Bucky let him – only about halfway through – before he tightened his hold and pushed Tony back down. Tony’s cock bounced with the movement just as he let out a loud moan, eyes screwed shut. 

“Steve,” Bucky breathed out, still seeing stars from the speed at which Tony had sunk straight into him. “I have one more packet of lube. My coat, uh, left pocket.” 

Steve was quick to move, and Bucky heard the shuffle of clothing before the familiar crinkle of the wrapper reached him. 

“Open– open him up,” Bucky said when Steve came into sight again, and two pairs of eyes focused on him. 

Even in his compromised state, Tony was the first to react. “No.  _ No.”  _ Tony tried to get off of Bucky, moving his feet, tried pushing away the hands that held him impaled in place. “You can’t– I– I  _ can’t. _ ”

Steve had no complaints, of course he couldn’t, and crawled over Bucky’s legs, coming to a stop right behind Tony. There was the sound of the wrapper tearing, the squirt of the lube and soon enough, Steve’s cold finger started prodding the space between Bucky’s cock and Tony’s stretched hole. 

Bucky pulled Tony’s body closer to him until the man was lying over Bucky’s chest, head tucked into Bucky’s neck and giving Steve easier access. 

He felt the minute Steve’s finger entered Tony, felt Tony hiss against his skin at the new stretch and watched Steve chew on his lip as he tried opening Tony up with the one finger. 

“ _ Buck _ ,” Steve started, working on adding a second finger. “He’s  _ so–  _ Don’t know how ‘m gonna  _ fit _ .” 

Bucky only hummed in response, a hand trailing down Tony’s bare back to give his ass cheek a firm squeeze. Bucky felt Steve's second finger enter, almost plastered to his cock with how tight Tony was, and Tony let out whine, loose hands attempting to fist Bucky's shirt to compensate for the pain from the stretch. 

"Barnes, don't– please don't do this," Tony whispered against his skin, almost choking on his words. " _ Please.  _ I– I can't. I've never–  _ please _ ."

"We'll go easy on you, sugar," Bucky said, giving his ass another soft squeeze as he brought his other hand up to stroke Tony's hair. "Make you feel so  _ good _ . It's a damn shame you won't remember this tomorrow."

"I'll rem'ber," Tony said, the words sounding almost like a threat. "I  _ will."  _

"You won't," Steve supplied confidently right as he slipped in a third finger, which earned them a kitten-like mewl from Tony. Steve proceeded to cluster his fingers to make enough space, moving in and out in fixed determination. Tony’s breath hitched each time Steve’s fingers went all the way in, the movements making his cock sliding against Bucky's abdomen and smearing precome all over. 

When Steve pulled out, Bucky could feel the way Tony's walls had loosened around him. Steve moved closer on his knees, bracketing Bucky's thighs and pressed his tip against the loosened pucker. 

"No, no,  _ nonono,"  _ Tony whispered, still making efforts to move away which proved futile when he realized Bucky's hands had him pinned, and so did Steve's grip on his hips. Bucky felt Tony’s rim stretch impossibly tight around the base of Bucky’s cock to adjust for Steve’s size as he entered. A long, obscene growl escaped Tony’s clenched teeth as Steve pushed in further, groaning as he did so. Bucky could feel his best friends dick sliding into place right next to him, both of them snug and perfectly fitted inside Tony like it was exactly where they belonged. 

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut as he settled into Tony as deep as he could. 

“Oh, darlin,” Bucky breathed, adjusting his hand so he could lift Tony’s head. “Look at you. Stretched open just for us.” Tony’s eyes kept flicking away, focusing, unfocusing, but never looking straight at Bucky. 

“Could stay like this all day,” Steve breathed out, eyes still shut and lost in his own euphoria. 

“See?” Bucky grinned. “Doin’ such a good job warming us too, aren’t ya?”

“Fuck  _ you,”  _ Tony hissed, but his words lacked the venom. 

Bucky leaned up and planted a soft kiss on the tip of Tony's nose, and then: "Steve, you heard 'im."

"Loud and clear," Steve answered, and then Bucky felt Tony's hips being hoisted higher in the air so that Bucky could easily move in and out of Tony. Steve pulled out first, slowly, as if cherishing every inch of space Tony could offer, and stopped when it was just his head inside Tony. Bucky started to pull out, and Steve, unable to wait for Bucky to pull out all the way, slammed straight into Tony. 

The shorter man let out a scream, throwing his head back as his jaw went slack from the mix of pain and pleasure. Steve and Bucky got their rhythm soon enough, pulling in and out of Tony alternatively and striking his ass with every thrust, each of which had Tony howling. 

Steve would grip Tony's cheeks hard enough to bruise, massage them, and strike Tony as hard as his supersoldier strength allowed, and Bucky would reach down and mark Tony with soft pinches that had the man twitching above Bucky. 

It felt surreal almost, the way he could feel Steve's dick sliding against his own in the tight, heated space that Tony offered – that Tony never  _ would  _ have offered at all if he hadn't drank Bucky's drink. There was something so intoxicating at being able to use Tony Stark like this, like a rag doll that's been carved out just for Steve and Bucky to fit into. 

Bucky was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized Steve had climaxed deep into Tony's hole, and Bucky was now fucking Tony into thick streams of Steve's come and– and it shouldn't be so  _ hot and yet–  _

Bucky felt his body clench, every muscle in his body tensing up before he released into Tony with a loud grunt. Steve still wasn't done, and when Bucky pulled out, Steve thrust into Tony with such force that it would have had anyone seeing stars. And it did, judging by the way Tony whined, and continued to let out breathy gasps with each of Steve's wet, sloppy thrusts. 

Steve picked up his rhythm soon enough, going back to striking Tony's ass cheeks that made sounds like whips cracking through the air as Bucky lay underneath, reveling in how Tony's hard cock kept rubbing against him and giving the occasional twitch. Steve was going absolutely wild, like an animal in heat, growling as his hips continuously smacked against Tony's bruised ass and in a sudden change of plan, grabbed Tony by his hair and hoisted him up, essentially giving Steve a new angle to thrust into. Tony's face was flushed and wet with tears, and Bucky couldn't help but shift his gaze down to Tony's swollen cock, red and twitching and  _ desperate  _ for release, as he bounced with Steve's thrusts. Steve was going to climax soon, and not wanting to waste any time, Bucky slipped out from underneath them. 

He rushed towards the bathroom, where there were bottles of shampoo, conditioner, body wash and moisturizer and the likes stacked neatly by the shelf. Bucky picked one of them and headed out of the bathroom, only to be greeted by a shift in position as Steve pinned Tony's head against the mattress while he mercilessly thrust into Tony's sore, sensitive hole. Steve free hand alternated between holding Tony in place or bringing them down to Tony's ass with a violent spank. 

Steve hip jerked, and that was enough for Steve to plunge his dick all the way inside Tony. A low groan escaped him as he climaxed inside Tony again and after spending a few moments panting in his place, Steve finally pulled out, leading to a thin trail of come dribbling down Tony's inner thigh. 

Steve turned, and zeroed in on the bottle in Bucky's hand almost immediately. 

"What's that for?" Steve asked, which didn't get him an answer. Steve would find out soon enough. Besides, Bucky's cock was still hard from watching Steve fuck Tony senseless, so he motioned Steve to move aside as he made his way over to replace Steve on the bed. 

"Once more," Bucky breathed out, and positioned his cock at Tony's entrance. There was a soft sound of protest from Tony, but Bucky ignored it in favor of sinking himself all the way inside Tony, feeling the hot liquid of Steve's release and Tony's inner walls moving against him as he thrust in and out. Tony's ass cheeks were flushed red from Steve's spanking, and Bucky could see how blood nearly pricked through the sensitive skin. His ass and hips were peppered with dark red bruises from the way Steve had grabbed and squeezed and toyed with Tony, and it made Bucky wonder how it would be tomorrow, when the pair of them would have to pretend that nothing happened tonight. 

A few more thrusts, and Bucky found himself climaxing into Tony, heated fluid filling up Tony's hole for the fourth time that night, and Tony would remain none the wiser. Bucky pulled out, his cock glistening with come, and before any more could start dribbling down Tony's thigh, Bucky pushed in the bottle of moisturizer into Tony's swollen hole. It wasn't a tight fit, but wasn't too loose either, and would do the trick of keeping their come inside Tony until the morning. 

"Oh," Steve said, realizing the purpose. 

They placed two pillows under Tony's ass, hoisting it in the air and keeping their fluids inside and intact with the slanted angle. It seemed like Tony was already drifting into sleep from his lack of incoherent speech and the gentle rise and fall of his body. 

They dressed up, arranged the sheets and remaining pillows as much as they could without disturbing Tony, and picked up the empty packets of lube before heading towards the door.

Bucky sneaked one last glance at Tony before he followed Steve out, memorized the smooth curve of Tony's back, his perfectly round butt – marked with varying shades of red bruises – hoisted in the air, the way his tight hole was stretched open around a bottle of moisturizing cream that kept the whatever was left of Bucky and Steve intact, almost like they belonged inside him, and the traces of come splattered around Tony's tight hole, looking absolutely beautiful against the swollen red of his cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this anonymously because it was my first time writing smut (is it bad that non-con was the first thing that popped into my head?) soooo I'd love to know what you thought! :)


End file.
